Claustrophobic
by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak
Summary: Sequel to "His Own Hell" Reid and Morgan return to work after Morgan's medical leave is over and managed to get locked in a dark closet... where Morgan finds out the real reason for Reid's fear of the dark. ONESHOT! 5th in Morgan/Reid series!


**A/N: YAY! The sequel is here! I hope you guys enjoy it XD Thanks for all of your reviews to "His Own Hell"!**

**I went WAAAAAYY more in depth w/this than I planned originally… and once again, William Reid is not painted in a very friendly light…. Ah well, he's dead now so who cares?**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash; mentions of child abuse; possible bad language; mentions of prostitution and sexual situations; mentions of alcoholism… and this is only a ONESHOT… I should maybe see someone about these twisted thoughts….**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'll love you forever and a day! XD**

* * *

_I cannot think of any need in childhood as strong as the need for a father's protection.  
_**~Sigmund Freud**

"So we're going to do this?" Morgan asked, wincing when he twisted slightly and a sharp pain went through his shoulder.

Reid looked toward the imposing yet familiar FBI building. "We said we were." He answered slowly. "Hotch is probably expecting us to."

"Alright… So we just need to find Rossi and JJ then," Morgan said, nodding and looking a little disappointed. Neither of them were exactly thrilled about telling them about their relationship, but considering that everyone else on the team already knew, it didn't make any sense for them to continue keeping it a secret. It had been nearly a month since Morgan had been shot by William Reid and the doctor had _finally _cleared him to go back to work – not field work just yet – two days earlier and, as per their agreement in the hospital, they were going to tell Rossi and JJ about the relationship they'd had for the past four months.

The office was bustling with activity when they got there and Reid frowned, looking around. "I see Rossi," he said slowly, "But where's JJ?"

"She's sick." Prentiss said, looking up from the paper work on her desk. "She and Henry both have the flu so Will's staying home to take care of them both. She's been out for two days already."

Morgan sank down in his chair, looking somewhat disappointed. "Do you want to tell Rossi and just tell JJ when she gets back?" he asked, glancing at Reid, who was still standing by his desk looking confused.

"If she has the flu she'll be back before the end of the week most likely," Reid said. "We could wait and just tell them both at the same time when she gets back."

"Whatever you want to do," Morgan said, "I don't care."

"Why don't you just call her?" Prentiss suggested. "You could say, 'Hey, JJ, hope you get better soon. By the way, Reid and I have been screwing for four months.'" She grinned when Reid's face went bright red and Morgan threw a pen at her head.

"What? It's true." Prentiss shrugged. "And Rossi's pretty much already figured it out. The only reason JJ hasn't is because she doesn't have a dirty mind like Garcia."

"Or you." Morgan muttered.

"I need coffee," Reid announced.

"When don't you need coffee?" Prentiss asked, shaking her head and smiling up at him.

Reid made a face and dropped his bag, heading toward the break room. Morgan got up a moment later and followed him. Prentiss whispered something under her breath about Morgan making sure to close the door so no one else could see what they were doing and he was sorely tempted to hit her in the back of the head with his good hand.

"Didn't you have coffee before we left this morning? And then a half hour ago from Starbucks?" Morgan asked, shaking his head when he spotted Reid searching for Styrofoam cups in the break room.

"I did, but now I need more coffee. I didn't get much sleep last night, in case you don't remember."

"I remember. And for once, it wasn't my fault, so stop looking at me like that, Pretty Boy."

Reid made a face, opening and closing another cabinet. "Where are the cups?" he muttered, looking irritated.

"There's probably some in the supply closet," Morgan said, "This way." He led the way out of the break room and down the hall toward the bathrooms; the supply closet was right next to them. The door was standing slightly open and Morgan pulled it out all the way. Reid glanced around with a small frown and followed him inside, squinting in the dim light.

"I saw some cups on the back shelf," Morgan said, walking toward the back of the deep closet and reaching up to the top shelf, feeling around until he found the plastic bag with the small cups. "Right here," he smiled, handing the bag to Reid.

"Thanks," Reid smiled at him, leaning in quickly to kiss him.

Morgan grinned at him, "Not a problem," he said, that mischievous light in his eyes making the younger man wary. Then the door slammed shut and they were plunged into darkness.

Morgan heard Reid let out a surprised squeak. "What just happened?"

"It's alright," Morgan assured him. "Someone just shut the door." He blindly made his way back to the entrance, guided only by the thin sliver of light from underneath the door that wasn't doing much in the way of providing any light to see by. He felt for the door knob and twisted, frowning. "Dammit."

"What happened?" Reid asked from where he was standing by the back shelf. His voice was slightly higher pitched than it normally was. Like it had been when he and Morgan had gotten trapped in that elevator a few years ago.

"The door's stuck." Morgan said, yanking harder on the door knob.

"Well turn the light on!" Reid said, his voice now shaking slightly. "It's dark!"

Morgan felt around the wall for the light switch and flipped it up and down several times, scowling now. "The light's blown." he said.

"Then break down the door!" Reid insisted, sounding panicked now.

Morgan frowned and made his way carefully back toward Reid. "I don't think they'd appreciate me tearing down a perfectly good door." he said slowly.

"It's not a 'perfectly good door' if it's stuck!"

Morgan had to hold his hands out in front of himself and follow his lover's voice to find him. He quickly felt the fabric of Reid's shirt - causing the younger man to jump in surprise - and slid his hands up to Reid's shoulders. "What's wrong, Pretty Boy? …This can't really be because of the dark."

Reid's voice was small and touched with a tiny amount of shame. "It is though."

Morgan frowned, squinting his eyes into the darkness, staring intently at the spot where he thought Reid's eyes were and slowly slid his hands up to the younger man's face. "You know, you never did tell me why you're so afraid of the dark." he said slowly.

"Yes I did." Reid's voice still shook slightly and he seemed to be breathing a little bit too fast. "It's the -"

"The inherent absence of light, I remember." Morgan interrupted. "Now tell me the real reason." he insisted, lightly tracing Reid's cheek bones and the contour of his lips.

"… That is the real reason…" Reid's voice still shook, but he seemed to have better control of his slightly erratic breathing.

Morgan shook his head, "No it isn't, Spencer." he said. "C'mon, you're supposed to trust me, remember?"

Reid sighed and leaned into Morgan. "It's just… something that happened when I was a kid and ever since then every time I… I'm in the dark, my heart starts beating too fast and my chest seizes up…"

"You have a panic attack," Morgan said.

"Yeah… but I'm getting better at controlling it. Sometimes it's just… difficult."

"Like now?" Morgan asked cautiously.

"Y-Yeah." Reid nodded slowly.

"So what happened?" Morgan asked, frowning toward the voice of the younger man.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked evasively.

"You said something happened when you were a kid. What happened?" he persisted.

"Um…"

"Spencer, you can trust me. I love you."

Reid licked his lips, "It… it was when I was ten. A few months before my dad left. I came home from school and he… he'd been drinking…"

_It was hot outside in Las Vegas when the ten year old arrived home to see his father's SUV still parked in the driveway. He'd been drinking all night the night before and Spencer wondered if his father had even gone to work that day._

_He got his answer when he walked into the house and was greeted by the stench of stale alcohol and something else that the ten year old recognized as meaning that his father had been with a prostitute._

_He hated it when his father had the other women in the house because it usually meant that his mother was having one of her more severe episodes and wouldn't even realize what had happened, or her medication had knocked her out and she slept the entire day._

_He found William passed out on the couch; his clothes were rumpled and the top button of his pants was undone. There were beer bottles and cans scattered on the floor and the smell was even stronger. Spencer often wondered how his father hid this side of himself from the people he worked with._

_None of them saw the abusive alcoholic who spent his weekends covered in filth, beating his son, demeaning his wife and desecrating his marriage. They saw the clean cut, respectable lawyer just trying to do the right thing. They saw the man burdened by the wife with mental illness and the son who was borderline autistic. They saw the mask of William Reid. Spencer saw the monster behind the mask. He saw what William was careful not to reveal to anyone else._

_He began gathering the empty cans and bottles, wondering if the girl was still in the house. They usually left as soon as they were finished, taking their money and leaving quickly. They didn't want to be around William any more than his own family did. They had children - or a drug habit - that needed to be supported and sticking around wasn't part of the deal._

_Sometimes they stayed a little longer to clean themselves up and when William was passed out - like he was now - they stayed a little longer to steal money from his wallet and take some food from the refrigerator._

_Spencer didn't blame them. They had to make a living and this was simply the only way they knew how. Often times, it wasn't even their choice, but one way or another, the young boy had seen and heard countless women "entertain" his father._

_William would bring them home after work at least once a week. Most of the time they ended up on the couch in the living room - Spencer always made certain to clean his father's mess up once they were gone. Sometimes they ended up in the kitchen, or maybe even the bathroom._

_Once, when Spencer had gotten home from school, he'd inadvertently walked into his own bedroom to find his father with one of the women. He'd only been eight at the time and hadn't fully understood what was happening, but he was certain he didn't want to see it again because once his father was finished and the woman had been paid, William had beaten his son so badly that it hurt to simply lay down. William would take the women in any room of the house. Any room except for the bedroom that he and Diana shared._

_Spencer cast one more wary glance at his father and carried the bottles into the kitchen to throw them away. There was a woman standing by the sink, drinking a glass of water. So she had stayed. Spencer eyed her curiously as he tossed the bottles and cans away._

_She offered him a small smile, "Hi. I'm Kandice. You can call me Kandy… is your, um, daddy still asleep?" she asked in a hushed whisper._

_Spencer frowned, "He isn't really sleeping." he said, pushing his glasses - which were slightly too big for his face - up his nose. "He passed out from an over-consumption of alcohol … and exhaustion."_

_The woman blinked, "Well… um…" she smiled at him kindly. "I have a daughter about your age, you know. She's pretty smart but… I don't think she's anywhere near as smart as you."_

_The little boy stared at her, his wide brown eyes simply curious and knowing. "My dad says that I'm not really smart… He thinks that I have some form of mental retardation like Asperger's."_

_Kandy looked shocked, "You're daddy told you that you were retarded?" she asked._

_Spencer shrugged and they both jumped when William's voice, angry and gruff, came from the living room. "Kandy! Are you still here?"_

_Spencer opened the fridge and handed her one of the dark bottles. "He'll want this," he told her matter-of-factly._

_She took it slowly and gave the ten year old another smile. "Well… thanks." she said, going back into the living room where William was. Spencer stood by the doorway in the kitchen for a moment, wondering if it was safe to go upstairs just yet. He waited another moment and then started to head toward the living room and the stairway._

_He only made it up the first three steps when his father spotted him. "Spencer! What the hell are you doing home?"_

"_School's over," the ten year old answered in a small voice, his eyes wide and scared, like a deer caught in headlights. "I walked home after the bell rang."_

"_You were _supposed _to get groceries after school." William snarled. "We're out of milk and bread."_

"_B-But, you didn't give me the money this morning." Spencer stuttered quickly, backing up against the wall when his father stood from the couch, leaving Kandy with her shirt half off, a half scared look on her face. "I couldn't get the groceries."_

"_Did I ask you if I gave you the money?" William demanded, pushing his son farther back into the wall, holding him there with a harsh hand. Too scared to even speak at that point, Spencer just shook his head, feeling tears starting to prick his eyes._

"_No, I didn't," William nodded. "Don't you start trying to blame your stupidity on me!" he snarled, yanking his son away from the wall briefly only to slam him into it once again, knocking Spencer's glasses askew on his face._

_Kandy fixed her shirt and stood slowly from the couch, starting to get worried. "Uh… Will-William…" she said cautiously. "Why don't you leave the kid alone? He didn't do it on purpose and -"_

"_DON'T YOU START TRYING TO TELL ME HOW TO RAISE MY OWN SON YOU FILTHY WHORE!" William screamed at her, his face a livid red color, his eyes slightly glazed over and out of focus from the massive amount of alcohol he'd been drinking. It was almost a miracle that William hadn't gotten alcohol poisoning from all the beer he'd been drinking in the past couple of days._

_Kandy bit her lip, looking scared now. She'd dealt with angry men before and she never liked how those situations ended. She locked eyes with the little boy, his large round eyes magnified behind his glasses and full of terror. He was practically begging her to do something to help him. She glanced back toward William and knew she would never be able to fight the man. She saw the phone on the table next to them and wondered if calling the police might help… This was a job for them to handle, surely._

_Unfortunately, William seemed to notice his son staring at Kandy and, in his alcohol hazed mind, did not come up with a logical reason for it. "What are you staring at, boy? Do like what you see?"_

_Spencer stared at his father in terror, the tears starting to fall now as he shook his head rapidly, not even fully grasping what his dad was asking. "N-no." he stuttered, horrified._

"_Don't lie to me you little bastard." William snarled, yanking his son around by the neck and pushing him up the stairs. "I'll show you how it's done."_

"_Dad, please!" Spencer begged, tears falling even faster. "I'm sorry! I'll go get the groceries now, I swear, just _please _don't hit me!"_

_Kandy had seen a lot of terrible things in her life, had lived in a lot of terrible situations and the scene she was watching right then tore her heart. "William, don't hurt the kid!" she said quickly, starting to follow them up the stairs, licking her lips nervously._

"_You come too." William said. "I'm not paying you to tell me what to do."_

_Kandy stopped, staring at William in terror now, "I… I don't think -"_

"_Get up here or you don't get paid, it's that simple."_

_Kandy suddenly looked angry, "Now wait a minute, I've been here for almost two freakin' hours and -"_

"_Then another couple of hours won't kill you, bitch. Get up here!" William snapped, still pushing his son up the stairs._

_Kandy could feel something bad about to happen and wasn't too inclined to follow, but she was scared of what William would do to his son if she left. He'd blame the kid, that was for sure. And she didn't want to be the cause of more pain for him. She reluctantly followed them up the stairs, casting her eyes around the hall and the apparently happy family portraits that hung on the walls._

_When William shoved the crying boy into a bedroom and yanked her in behind him she got worried. "Look, I'm not doing anything to your kid." She said quickly, "That's just -"_

"_Don't worry," William interrupted her with a growl, still holding Spencer tightly by the neck. "I'm not gonna do anything to him and neither are you." She swallowed and nodded, looking around the room. It was a child's room. It took her a second to realize it was Spencer's bedroom and she felt her stomach bottom out then. God, what was wrong with this man?_

_He pushed his son into a closet and slammed the door, shoving the desk chair underneath the knob so that he couldn't escape. After that, Spencer could only listen in the dark, crying. He drew his knees up to his chest, shaking in fear. He couldn't see anything in dark closet, it was like being blind._

_He scooted as far back as he could, letting out a terrified squeak when he brushed against some fallen piece of clothing. He could hear Kandy arguing with his father, telling him that she wanted to go home. She tried to leave but William would let her, his anger was in control and one thing Spencer had learned was that when William's anger was in control there wasn't even any use trying to fight him._

_He beat the young woman, brutally. She would be sore and stiff for weeks to come, but William was careful not to leave any bruises where they would be visible. He'd gotten years of practice doing that with Spencer; he did it almost unconsciously now. It was only after he'd beaten her nearly unconscious that William proceeded to rape her, three separate times._

_Spencer sobbed in the closet, his own screams ringing out quietly in eerie unison with hers. He covered his ears in a desperate attempt to block out what his father was doing, but Kandy's screams were too loud, too piercing. The worst part was knowing that just down the hall his mother was probably sleeping, having some sort of terrifying nightmare, and he would never be able to tell her about this because his father would probably kill him if he tried. He curled up as small as he could and couldn't breathe, the thick darkness pressing against his eyes like a veil._

_He couldn't understand everything that his father was saying to the woman, his voice was too low, too gruff and too harsh. He caught snatches of phrases and words like "Filthy whore" and "disgusting trash". He hated hearing his father talk like that, hated hearing him causing someone else pain. But in a strange way, he envied Kandy. She still got to leave once all of this was over and he had to stay in this hell house, dealing with his father's drinking and the beatings._

_It seemed like hours, but Spencer wasn't sure how long it was before his father finally finished and Kandy ran out of the room sobbing in pain. William threw the money after her, but she ignored it and slammed the door in her rush to get away from him. William soon passed out again on the bed, snoring loudly. Spencer was left in the closet, crying and scared, but unable to leave._

_Kandy went to the police station as soon as she got away from the Reid household. She tried to tell the detectives what had happened to her, but they didn't seem to want to listen. She couldn't tell them William's last name because she didn't know it, but she insisted that she could take them to the house where it had happened. Tried to tell them that there was a little boy who could be in danger._

_They just assumed that Kandy was pissed off because she hadn't gotten paid. They didn't even care when she said she could show them the bruises. How could a prostitute be raped anyway?_

_After nearly two hours of arguing, Kandy gave up and just hoped that William wouldn't hurt his son. She had to get home to her daughter and the police weren't being any help. That night she held her daughter close and years later it was William Reid she had to thank when she got her GED and a real job, her own car and turned her life around. Every night she continued to pray for that little boy though, hoping that his father had at least learned to sober up over the years…_

_Spencer was left in the closet for the rest of the night and the entire next day. William had forgotten all about his son until he got back from work at nearly ten o'clock. He had then proceeded to beat his son for 'skipping' school and knocked Diana to the kitchen floor when she tried to help her son. Spencer became convinced that things would simply never change and slept on the floor of his bedroom for the next three weeks, not wanting to be anywhere near the bed where his father had raped a prostitute._

Reid's lip quivered slightly as he came to the end of the explanation. "I never saw her again and dad never talked about that night again. I sometimes wonder if he even remembered… But ever since then, every time I was in the dark… I would think about that and her screams and what my dad did to her…" He took a shaky breath and leaned even farther into Morgan.

"I missed school for almost a week after that and had to tell the teachers and the principal that I'd had the flu… My dad convinced some doctor to sign the note even though the doctor had never even met me before." He swallowed hard, fighting back tears as the memory returned to him, clear as the day that it had happened.

Morgan pulled the younger man into his chest, pressing a kiss to his lips and sliding his hands down to the small of his back. "I am so sorry…" he said quietly. "I… The more I learn about your father the more I'm glad that he's not around anymore."

Reid couldn't help but smile at the comment, "The more I think about him, the happier I am that he was stupid enough to try to kill you." he said quietly. Morgan chuckled and pulled Reid into another kiss, this one longer and more passionate.

The two men closed their eyes and intertwined themselves in each other's arms, getting lost in the feeling of that kiss, of their bodies pressed against one another and then they blinked in confusion as light flooded the room.

"What the hell?"

They jumped apart, looking toward the door of the closet to see Rossi standing in the door, a flabbergasted look on his face. "What are you two doing in here?"

"Um…" Reid licked his lips nervously, blush heating his face.

Morgan shot his eyes to Reid and slowly took his hand. "I guess now's as good a time as any…" he said slowly.

"You aren't serious…" Rossi shook his head, seeming less surprised than Hotch had. Then again, Rossi had already guessed that this was what was going on. He smiled slightly, "This explains some things."

Reid felt certain that he was going to spontaneously combust from embarrassment. "So, what were you two doing in here?" Rossi asked, raising a brow curiously.

Morgan bent and picked up the package of Styrofoam cups that had been dropped when the door had slammed shut. "Getting cups for the break room." he said slowly, standing.

"Funny… I was doing the same thing, but if what you were doing when I walked in is some new requirement… I think I'll just go without coffee for today."

Morgan smirked, "Funny, Rossi." he muttered, handing the older agent the plastic bag and leading the way out of the supply closet. Reid took a moment to scrub the remnant of tears from his eyes and quickly followed after his lover. "You don't want coffee anymore?" Morgan asked, smiling slightly at him.

"No, I think I'll be alright for a while." Reid said. "I feel a lot more awake now…"

Morgan chuckled and sat back down at his desk, pulling the mail that had been dropped there closer to him.

"What took you two so long?" Prentiss asked, smirking at them. "I was only kidding about closing the door, Morgan."

Morgan scowled at her but ignored her, "Sara sent me something…" he said, slashing open the envelope and shaking the contents out into his hands.

"What is it?" Reid asked curiously, laying aside his paperwork and looking over toward Morgan's desk.

"Ooh, show me!" Prentiss looked interested too, leaning over, trying to read what Morgan was looking at.

Morgan swatted Prentiss away and said, "It's a wedding invitation for this weekend. She and T.J. are getting married in Chicago." he said.

"This weekend? That was fast…" Reid looked surprised. "They've only been engaged two months."

Morgan shrugged, "She said she wanted to have it done as soon as possible…" he said. "She also said that as a requirement I have to bring you." He grinned at Reid, his eyes twinkling.

"Were you thinking of asking someone else?" Reid asked, frowning now, a teasing light in his eyes.

Morgan chuckled, "You're getting to be a smart ass, you know that?"

Reid grinned wider, "I learned from you."

Prentiss made a face, "If you two start making out, I'm throwing up on both of you." she informed them, turning back to her paper work. "But tell your sister I said congratulations, Morgan."

Morgan rolled his eyes, "I guess we're going to Chicago this weekend… Sara says Momma wants us to be there Friday," he slowly read down the letter. "And we're staying with her. The wedding's Sunday afternoon. T.J.'s family is getting there Saturday. She says Andrew's coming…"

"Who's Andrew?" Prentiss asked, curious now.

"T.J.'s gay brother," Morgan answered.

Prentiss nodded slowly, "Alright then…" she looked slightly confused but brushed it off.

"Friday's the day after tomorrow though…" Reid said, "Have you even been cleared to fly yet?"

"Not exactly…" Morgan said slowly. "But that doesn't mean anything. My doctor isn't going to know."

"I know." Reid said, frowning at him. "And you aren't flying if it could mess up your shoulder."

"Fine, we'll drive to Chicago, spend more money on gas than we would a plane ticket and take three times longer to get there." Morgan muttered.

"Good." Reid nodded, not quite catching the sarcasm in Morgan's tone.

Prentiss chuckled and shared a quick, understanding look with Morgan before turning back to her work.

"We're flying, Spencer." Morgan said matter-of-factly.

Reid looked up, a very serious look in his eyes. "No, we aren't."

END

* * *

**E/N: TA-DA! Man, that was a heavy ONESHOT. And a long one too… 15 pages typed… Hope y'all enjoyed it!**

**It'll be a little while before the next sequel "Wedding Bells" is out. I'll try to have it posted before the end of next month though. I know I've been giving you guys sequels pretty fast, but I'm working on other stories atm too and I'm trying to slow down a little bit before my mind implodes. Sorry!**

**Don't worry though; THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL it just might take a little bit to be ready! Love you guys majorly! Hope you enjoyed this!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
